Aegon Targaryen (syn Rhaegara)
(powieść) Nie żyje(serial) |wiek = 1 rok |narodziny = 281/ na Smoczej Skale |śmierć = w Królewskiej Przystani (serial) |panowanie = |poprzednik = |następca = |miłość = |rodzina = Rhaegar Targaryen – ojciec Elia Martell – matka Rhaenys Targaryen – siostra Shaena Targaryen – ciotka Daeron Targaryen – stryj Aegon Targaryen – stryj Jaehaerys Targaryen – stryj Viserys Targaryen – stryj Daenerys Targaryen – ciotka Khal Drogo – wuj Hizdahr zo Loraq – wuj Rhaego – kuzyn Aerys II Targaryen – dziadek Rhaella Targaryen – babka Mellario z Norvos – ciotka Oberyn Martell – wuj Jon Snow – przyrodni brat (serial) |broń = |ród = Ród Targaryen |przynależność = Ród Targaryen |zawód = |pozycja = Książę |gry = |książki = Taniec ze smokami |wspomniany = Świat lodu i ognia Gra o tron Starcie królów Nawałnica mieczy Uczta dla wron |debiut = |ostatni występ = |aktor = }}Książę Aegon Targaryen – drugie dziecko i jedyny uznany syn księcia Smoczej Skały Rhaegara Targaryena i Elii Martell. Wygląd Według źródeł Aegon wyglądał jak Targaryen, a tym samym odziedziczając fioletowe oczy i blond włosy ojcaSo Spake Martin Westeros. "A Number of Questions." (August 26, 2000).. Historia Narodziny Gdy Aegon przyszedł na świat, nad Królewską Przystanią było widać kometę, co sprawiło, że jego ojciec uwierzył, że to on był „księciem, którego obiecano”. Rebelia i plądrowanie Królewskiej Przystani Aegon był tylko dzieckiem podczas Rebelii Roberta, urodzonym kilka miesięcy przed powstaniem. Po Bitwie nad Trindetem, gdzie zginął ojciec i wuj Aegona, jego dziadek Aerys wysłał swoją żonę, królową Rhaelę i księcia Viserysa na Smoczą Skałę w celu zapewnienia im bezpieczeństwa. Początkowo Elia i jej dzieci miały jechać z nimi, jednak Aerys, chcąc w dalszym ciągu mieć Dornijczyków po swojej stronie, zatrzymał ich w Czerwonej Twierdzy. Po śmierci Rhaegara Wielki Maester Pycelle był przekonany, że wojna została zakończona. Pycelle usiłował przekonać króla Aerysa, by otworzył bramę stolicy wojskom Lannisterów, mając nadzieję, że ci przybyli jako sojusznicy Targaryenów. Ostatecznie jednak Tywin Lannister stanął po stronie rebeliantów, a Królewska Przystań została splądrowana. Właśnie wtedy ser Jaime Lannister zabił w sali tronowej króla Aerysa, tym samym pozbawiając Targaryenów jakiejkolwiek szansy ucieczki ze stolicy. Właśnie wtedy ser Gregor Clegane i ser Amory Lorch dostali się do komnat, w których przebywała księżniczka Elia ser Gregor zabił jego matkę, księżniczkę Elie i siostre. Ostatnie wydarzenia Starcie królów W jednej z wizji Daenerys w Domu Nieśmiertelnych widzi Rhaegara, który stał przy łóżku, na którym leżała kobieta z niemowlęciem, którym był Aegon. Rhaegar stwierdził, że otrzyma imię Aegon, ponieważ nie ma imienia lepszego dla króla. Elia spytała, czy ułoży dla niego pieśń. Rhaegar odpowiedział, że on już ma pieśń lodu i ognia. Smoczy książę następnie stwierdził, że potrzebne jest jeszcze jedno dziecko ponieważ „smok ma trzy głowy”. Rhaegar podszedł do siedzenia przy oknie i podniósł harfę, a Daenerys słuchała „słodkiego smutku”. Jego muzyka ucichła, gdy wizja się skończyła. Taniec ze smokami W Meereen Daenerys rozmyśla o Aegonie, który byłby szóstym tego imienia na Żelaznym Tronie. Stwierdza, że gdyby Aegon żył, mogłaby ożenić się z nim, ponieważ z pewnością byliby bliżej, niż ona i Viserys. W 300 o. P. – od Podboju Aegona. Illyrio Mopatis i Tyrion Lannister odchodzą z Pentos do Rhoyne. Tyrion i najemnik „Gryf” zmierzają w stronę Volantis i czekają na spodziewane nadejście Daenerys w tym mieście. Na pokładzie statku „Shy Maid” Tyrion poznaje syna Gryfa, „Młodego Gryfa”, młodego człowieka, który farbuje włosy na niebiesko na pamiątkę matki pochodzącej z Tyrosh . Tyrion zauważa, że jego oczy wydają się być ciemnoniebieskie, ale podczas dnia wyglądają na czarne wręcz, fioletowe z kolei w świetle zmierzchu . Młody Gryff jest wykształcony i inteligentny, zna historię i mówi kilkoma językami. Tyrion uważa, że jest mądrzejszy niż „połowa panów w Westeros”. Prawa do Żelaznego Tronu Jako syn Rhaegara, Aegon ma większe roszczenia do Żelaznego Tronu niż Daenerys. Jednak, gdy w Cytadeli Goździk czyta Samowi, że jeden z Septonów anulował małżeństwo Rhaegara z Elią i niedługo potem podczas potajemnej ceremonii w Dorne ożenił go ponownie, jego roszczenia nie wydają się już takie pewne. Zakładając, że Rhaegar ożenił się z Lyanną Stark, która wkrótce potem urodziła Johna Snowa, roszczenia Johna byłby znacznie silniejsze niż Aegona czy Daenerys, gdyż w obliczu tego, Aegon i jego siostra Rhaenys są bękartami bez praw do tronu, a Jon jest jedynym prawnym spadkobiercą Rhaegara. Gdyby wieść o tym obiegła siedem Królestw, lordowie z pewnością poparliby Jona, który w przeciwieństwie do Aegona wychował się w Westeros i dodatkowo jest już Królem Północy. de:Aegon Targaryen (Sohn von Rhaegar) en:Aegon Targaryen (son of Rhaegar and Elia) fr:Aegon Targaryen ru:Эйгон Таргариен (сын Рейгара) Kategoria:Książęta Smoczej Skały Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Postacie z Tańca ze smokami Kategoria:Ród Targaryen Kategoria:Żywi